


Nick and Griffin Experience Eternity

by orphan_account



Category: Car Boys (Polygon), Car Boys (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Existential Bullshit, Gen, IDK BRO, car boys itself is horror, how do i tag car boys, slight horror i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens after Nick and Griffin are separated, and how they become the bustos.





	Nick and Griffin Experience Eternity

“Griffin? Griffin can you hear me?” Nick called out to the blank nothingness surrounding him. “Oh no- oh God, am I all alone here?”

“ _ **GRIFFIN!**_ ” He screamed, one last time, hoping to hear some sort of response from his best friend.

 

There was a long period of silence.

 

Nick looked back down at the waterproof Pessima LX he was sitting on. It was nigh completely destroyed, he was kneeling on it, his hands on knees just an inch away from twisted, pointy metal. Thankfully he hadn’t scratched anything. There probably weren’t bandaids in the void. Just like how there was no Griffin. Geez, that was dark, Griffin was probably fine. There were other things floating in the time ring that could pick him up, like Ball, and the Ovo. Also the Blob, but the probability of Griffin finding the Blob was as small as him finding… well, finding anything else in the ring.

Nick

Nick jerked his head up. That certainly was not his voice.

Nick!

That was certainly coming from above. He looked up to its source.

“Griffin!” He called back in a mixture of shock and relief.

“Nick!”

“Griffin!” Nick replied, distressed.

His friend was falling towards the Pessima LX _very_ fast, so fast, that Nick was suddenly afraid that Griffin would slam into the Pessima, which would launch Nick off the vehicle, therefore damning them both to float in the void forever. That didn’t happen, but what _did_ happen was almost worse.

Griffin stopped accelerating a yard away from the Pessima LX, and in fact, slowed down to Nick’s speed. He was _so close_ yet _so far_ , just barely out of reach. No matter how hard they tried, arms reaching across the gap between Griffin and the car, they couldn’t connect.

Instability detected for vehicle vehicles/inflated_mat/: resetting the vehicle and disabling the physics

Oh **fucker**.

“Griffin, don’t look behind you!”

“What?” Griffin said, immediately looking behind him. “OH JESUS!”

“ _I said don’t look behind you, you doof!_ ”

“Yeah, maybe I would have been better off not knowing that the devil was behind me!”

“Agh- just- just get over here!”

“I’m trying!”

“You’re not trying hard enough!” Nick protested.

“There’s only so hard I can try Nick!”

Nick momentarily moved his attention from Griffin, to focus on the Blob- oh no. It was getting _bigger_ \- it was getting closer. Okay, _don’t_ tell Griffin about it because he’ll freak out. Just, focus on grabbing Griffin’s hand as they fell through the time ring at the speed of light. How they could see and hear things while they were at the speed of light? Doesn’t matter; time and space meld and bend impossibly while in the time ring. Nothing matters in the time ring, except not being alone.

“Nick!”

Griffin’s voice snapped Nick out of his existential thoughts, and back into the shitty reality he was living.

The Blob was so much closer than it was before. So, so much closer. It was almost tickling Griffin’s feet.

“Griffin?” Nick didn’t mean to say his name as a question, it just came out, trying to fit all his questions into a single word.

“I don’t want to be vored by the Blob, Nick!”

As if on cue, as if the Blob was waiting for Griffin to say something, it expanded suddenly. One of its extensions engulfed Griffin’s ankle. Nick watched in silent horror as Griffin’s eyes rolled into the back of his head in response. The part of the Blob that had captured Griffin started growing on Griffin’s leg, inching up Griffin’s body as he spasmed silently.

Instability detected for vehicle vehicles/ovo/: resetting the vehicle and disabling the physics

The inky blackness of the Blob crawled up Griffin’s body, fast enough that Nick remained entranced with its progress, but slow enough that Nick noticed that Griffin’s spasms increased in intensity as the Blob grew on him.

It only took half a minute before the Blob had fully encased Griffin. And then, suddenly, like a marionette, Griffin’s body was yanked into the Blob’s central mass.

“Griffin!” Nick gasped when he recovered his voice.

There was nothing else to say. Griffin had been… vored by the Blob. Griffin was dead. Or if not, probably experiencing something worse than death. Nick didn’t want to think about it.

 

The Blob, meanwhile, seemed to be celebrating its victory. It was starting to expand outwards, and soon enough it could be big enough to engulf Nick and the Pessima. The Blob was going to win.

Suddenly, the Ovo slammed into the Nick and the Pessima LX. Whiteness took over Nick’s vision and then there was nothing.

Instability detected for vehicle vehicles/midsize/: resetting the vehicle and disabling the physics

Instability detected for vehicle vehicles/nick_robinson/: resetting the vehicle and disabling the physics

Instability detected for vehicle vehicles/inflated_mat/: resetting the vehicle and disabling the physics

Instability detected for vehicle vehicles/griffin_mcelroy/: resetting the vehicle and disabling the physics

Instability detected for vehicle vehicles/ovo/: resetting the vehicle and disabling the physics

When Nick started existing again he was in the driver’s seat of the Pessima LX. It was perfectly intact, as if nothing had happened. However, they were still falling through the time ring, surrounded by nothing on all sides. He was alone with the Pessima LX as he fell through the void.

Eternity lasts a long time. The word itself has multiple meanings, it could be talking about unending time, it could be used to refer to the afterlife, or it could be talking about a timeless state. The time ring is two of these meanings. It is unending, both in time and space, as they are intrinsically knitted together inside the ring. But it is also timeless. Time has never affected the time ring, it exists away from the rest of time and space. A space where nothing matters, as the only things that matter do not exist in a way that any human can comprehend. It does not end, but humans end, vehicles end, even the evil deity known as the Blob ends. The Universe tries to end them as it tries to end all things, but they are trapped within the time ring, so they persist. They persist to exist even as the Universe ends. As all they have ever known or loved ends they continue. Eternity is all that they ever know, and they are changed by it. They become eternity, timeless and unending. Nick Robinson and Griffin McElroy stop being what they once were, and continue to be what they always will be. They continue, but completely changed from what they were. They become nameless and unknowable, their changes affected by the entities around them. The Pessima LX and the Blob change them as they themselves change.

Then, Time ends, just as the Universe ended before it. This end creates a fracture in the time ring. The entities that were Nick Robinson and Griffin McElroy escape through it; they pass through Time and appear in the Universe they had already outlived.

Instability detected for vehicle vehicles/schoolbus/: resetting the vehicle and disabling the physics

Instability detected for vehicle vehicles/dummy/: resetting the vehicle and disabling the physics

**Author's Note:**

> -midsize is the Pessima LX  
> -schoolbus is Busto 1.0  
> -dummy is Busto 2.0


End file.
